


Ya no más

by Neshii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Pedophilia, Psychological Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#31AoKaDays<br/>Taiga y Daiki deciden poner punto final al infierno en el que viven.<br/>One shot para la convocatoria del grupo de Facebook: Aomine x Kagami [Español]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya no más

**Author's Note:**

> La trama no es linda, es bastante oscura y delicada. Personas de mente sensible mejor no leer.  
> Todavía falta para el cumpleaños de Aomine, pero es su mes (y de Kagami) xD  
> Todos los personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> El final es abierto. Si creen en los finales de cuento de hadas, adelante, este shot termina bien. Si son como yo, que prefieren las cosas un tanto más realistas y oscuras, piensen conmigo que Aomine se convirtió en la nueva bestia y Kagami en un monstruo ; )  
> Gracias por los comentarios.

La puerta rechina al abrirla. Se detiene un momento, no quiere ser escuchado. Si el monstruo se despierta estará acabado, y lo sabe. No pasa nada, el cuarto sigue oscuro, el silencio es cortado por el horrible sonido del aire al pasar por las cuerdas vocales del monstruo al dormir. Ese sonido es asqueroso y bello a la vez, significa que la bestia duerme, que aun queda un poco de calma; pero como el tic tac de un reloj al aproximarse a la hora de la alarma, también anuncia que la bestia despierta, se revuelca en al cama, se levanta y el infierno se desata.  
—¿Despertó? —Escucha el susurro de su hermano; su voz, firme y curiosa, es un contraste al pánico que inunda su rostro; está asustado, él también. Mueve la cabeza de forma negativa y termina de abrir la puerta.  
Ahí está, derrumbado en la cama, con el pecho subiendo y bajando en inconstantes respiraciones. Cómo no se atraganta con su propia saliva… cómo no llega un espíritu divino de un dios inexistente para arrancarle la vida y llevarlo al infierno; el karma, el destino, la justicia, cualquier maldita cosa que lo aleje de ellos. Para no mancharse las manos.   
Lo mira con odio, con dolor en la mandíbula por apretarse los dientes tan fuertemente, con los puños cerrados y un cosquilleo de machacarlo a golpes. Ansía destrozarlo, desbaratar ese nauseabundo cuerpo en mil pedazos, limpiar la sangre, echar los restos a la basura donde deben de estar. Se tensa y suelta un jadeo involuntario. Tanto odio, frustración, una jodida impotencia de considerarse débil, cobarde ante él y sus puños junto a su lengua venenosa. Ya no más. Siente como la mano de su hermano se posa en su hombro, sabe que trata de tranquilizarlo, una acción imprudente sería el fin. Se miran a los ojos, hay miedo y comprensión junto a un camino incierto por demás oscuro en base a su decisión, sin embargo no hay marcha atrás. Decididos se acercan.  
—Mal nacido, hijo de puta —susurra el más cercano a la bestia: su verdadero hijo, con el mismo color de piel tan oscuro cómo el chocolate, los ojos azules, profundos e inmensos como el mar; tal vez con la diferencia que sólo el cabello es una tonalidad de azul más fuerte, y su altura, varios centímetros más grande. La viva imagen de su padre, por eso se odia tanto a si mismo, por eso aborrece los espejos.  
Su hermano rodea la cama. Traído junto a la segunda mujer de la bestia, con su cabello de un rojo llamativo y los ojos marrones; dos años más joven, más inocente dentro de la crudeza de esa vida. No se merecía aquello, por esa razón están ahí. Terminarían todo y serían libres.  
Cuánta pureza.  
El pelirrojo toma la almohada que días antes se vio obligado a morder. La sujeta entre sus dedos como un peso muerto que le estruja el estómago y lo hace vomitar. Mira al monstruo. Su propia respiración se acelera y recuerda el dolor, la quemazón que subió por su espalda como una araña ponzoñosa sin saber en qué momento inoculará el veneno dentro de sus entrañas. Aún llora ante la sensación tan asquerosa de estar lleno, a rebozar de la mierda que expulsa la bestia. Ya no más.  
El movimiento fue veloz, brusco y sin consideración, ese monstruo no se merece piedad. La almohada corta su respiración o cualquier tipo de aire que necesite para sobrevivir; porque el monstruo no es humano, es una pesadilla, es el miedo que crea un niño pequeño. Se supone que debe de ser su mejor amigo, un protector, pero debajo de esa máscara se encuentra el terror puro, el miedo de escuchar ruidos bajo la cama o dentro del armario, se transformó en el pavor de no saber que hay en la oscuridad, de los misteriosos pasos sin procedencia o el chirrido de una puerta al abrirse. Al final el amigo y protector es un demonio con sucia mente y manos frías.  
La bestia intenta defenderse, ruge y se mueve con desesperación. Actos que son simples y sin chiste ante los movimientos después de la primera cuchillada. La sangre empieza a brotar como una cascada carmesí a través del abultado estómago hasta las sábanas, tiesas por culpa del semen esparcido. El monstruo no suele revolcarse con nadie en esa cama, no lo hizo con la madre de su hijo, fallecida años atrás, mucho menos con la segunda mujer que llevó a esa casa. Los pechos y las vaginas no le interesan, la bestia tiene gustos más particulares. Se toquetea el ano o el miembro con las facciones delicadas de tiernos inocentes que posan asustados ante una cámara y que observa con insana lujuria a través de la computadora; siempre termina dormido con los pantalones abajo, la mano manchada y el semen secándose a todo lo largo de la sábana.  
Pero la bestia tiene otro pasatiempo que le satisface de forma tan deliciosa; desde que la descubrió se volvió un adicto:   
Su hijo es su fiel imagen, penetrarlo es como penetrarse a él de niño, es masturbarse con su propio cuerpo. Se imagina en sus años de pureza, tan tierno, menudo y flacucho; demasiada blancura para poder mantenerla inmaculada. Es necesario arrancarle la ropa a jirones a su yo infante, morderle los pequeños pezones, meterle el sexo hinchado y despierto en su boquita hasta hacerlo llorar por las náuseas; el delicado rostro bañado en semen es la antesala perfecta para desvirgar el ano, primero con su lengua, después con el miembro. Las heces, la sangre, su propio esperma es un perfecto lubricante. Poseer a su yo infante recreado en la vívida imagen de su hijo, es maravilloso. ¿Cuántas veces hizo lo mismo? Por años su hijo fue el utensilio perfecto, el recipiente suave y cálido donde derramar sus necesidades. En ocasiones recordaba como las primeras veces dolió penetrarlo al ser tan estrecho, el pequeño ano jalaba la piel del prepucio siendo bastante doloroso, pero con el tiempo comenzó a sentirse suave, más ligero, se amoldaba a su tamaño.   
A veces Daiki intentaba resistirse, sin embargo siempre terminó sometido bajo el movimiento de pelvis esperando a que la bestia deje de enterrarse en él; son minutos de suplicio, y después otros tantos en el baño, sentado en el inodoro a la espera de que el esperma resbale por todo su recto hasta escuchar las gotas caer, un chapoteo que es mucho más doloroso y humillante.  
Una infancia perdida entre las penetraciones y la lengua de su padre. Decir que no le importa es una mentira, el pequeño Daiki siempre termina llorando, furioso consigo mismo y maldiciendo la vida de mierda que le tocó vivir. Odia todo: su madre por abandonarlo y morir sin llevárselo con ella, las personas en general por juzgarlo y creer que es un problema, alguien altanero que sólo sabe responder con ofensas, no tienen idea de quien es y las razones por las que su cólera responde por él… y eso lo hace sentirse más miserable, ser débil y dejarse humillar, ser cobarde y no enfrentarse a la bestia. La bestia, su padre, el mal nacido que lo penetra cuando quiere. Ya no más.  
—¡Sujétalo fuerte! —le grita a su hermano mientras retuerce el cuchillo dentro de las entrañas del monstruo; lo saca y vuelve a dejarlo caer sobre la tierna carne cubierta de grasa y piel asquerosa con aroma a carne podrida. Es mucho más suave de lo que había imaginado, es fácil apuñalarlo y sentir la sangre caliente bañar sus dedos, salpicar su rostro. Se siente bien o mejor dicho no siente nada y eso es algo nuevo que lo aterra y libera a partes iguales: dentro de Daiki, desde que recuerda, no existe temor, odio, impotencia, no existe nada. El vacío es una nueva sensación y es agradable.  
La bestia se retuerce, sus berridos son amortiguados por la almohada, sus uñas se incrustan en el brazo de su hijastro, lo sujeta con la esperanza de ser soltado, trata de aplicar la mayor presión posible. Pero no es soltado, por el contrario siente como la almohada presiona más su rostro, empieza a desvanecerse. No entiende porqué Taiga le está haciendo eso, lo traiciona, si él siempre fue el primero, él único; ni por su hijo verdadero pudo sentir tanto amor como lo siente por Taiga. ¿No le brindó todo de él? ¿No fue un buen padre? ¿No lo trató con la delicadeza que se merece? A Daiki lo aborrece precisamente por parecerse a él mismo, al verlo era como regresar a los tiempos en que el miedo lo acosaba cada noche que su hermano se acercaba a su cama y le demostraba el amor que siempre le dijo le profería. Ver a Daiki era verse a sí mismo disfrutando un acto que detestaba, por eso lo detesta a él. Por esa razón siempre prefirió tenerlo de espaldas, no mirarle el rostro, no ver dentro de sus ojos el miedo que existía en los propios. Pero Taiga… Taiga es tierno e inocente, es un niño que cree en cuentos de hadas y finales felices, es lo que siempre deseó y jamás tuvo. Tenía que proteger esa pureza, sostenerla entre sus dedos y brindarle el calor de su pecho, hablarle dulcemente y acariciarlo hasta el punto de derretirlo. Taiga es su hermoso anhelo por eso fue delicado y lo miró al rostro en todo momento. No existe razón para que lo traicionara de esa forma si se supone que estaban viviendo una vida de cuento de hadas con un final feliz.  
«Daiki debe de haberlo envenado. Daiki tiene la culpa. Daiki es un estorbo. Daiki es quien debe morir. ¿Por qué demonios existe?»  
Las últimas palabras de la bestia se desvanecen entre sus pensamientos y la almohada que cubre su rostro.

*  
* * *  
*

Kagami quiere vomitar, la boca le sabe amarga y retiene una arcada antes de devolver la bilis que sube por su garganta. Se lleva un brazo a la boca, su ceño está fruncido, sus ojos desconsolados, quiere respirar profundamente, pero el vómito no se lo permite. Huele a metal, óxido, el aroma a sangre es muy concentrado, nauseabundo. Da un par de pasos atrás sin dejar de observar el cuerpo inerte con los brazos descansando fuera de la cama, el rostro cubierto por la almohada que perteneció al Kagami desde que llegó a esa casa, el abdomen abierto por tantas puñaladas. Sangre. Restos de entrañas. Tiras de piel colgando. Muerte.  
Kagami piensa que debe llorar. No lo hice.  
—Estás herido. —Es la voz de su hermano mayor quien lo saca de su estupor. Desvía su mirada a él y después a su brazo que aun sangra por las heridas que le dejó la bestia.  
—No es nada —murmura. Es verdad, ese dolor no representa nada, es casi como un chiste comparado a lo que vivió. El dolor en su brazo llega a ser hasta placentero.  
Taiga se sobresalta al sentir el roce de su hermano levantando su brazo hasta la boca y lamer las heridas. Observa con detenimiento la lengua de Daiki pasar por su piel, piensa que es obsceno y sucio, le recuerda la forma en que la bestia lamió su sexo. Pero se detiene de alejarse ya que es Daiki quien lo hace y Daiki es bueno, Daiki es su ángel salvador: un ángel manchado, cubierto de sangre. Igual que él. Los ojos azules lo observan mientras sube por el brazo hasta llegar al cuello y morder. Jadea y se repite que Daiki es bueno.  
—Ven, hay que limpiarnos —dice el ojiazul y se lleva de la mano a su hermano hasta el baño. Ninguno de los dos observa la cama, eso ya no es parte de su vida.

Kagami se queda en un rincón del baño limpiando la sangre de su cuerpo mientras que Aomine, bajo la regadera, se enjuaga el cabello. De vez en cuando Taiga lo mira, sabe que está erecto, eso lo incomoda. Sentado en un pequeño banco cierra las piernas y ondula suavemente la pelvis para friccionar sus partes íntimas. Le gusta la sensación. Le pone nervioso saber que su hermano mayor está excitado y al mismo tiempo quiere estar igual.  
—No te quedes ahí, apúrate. —Daiki llega a su lado y le extiende la mano. Pero Taiga no la toma, movido por la curiosidad, la adrenalina, el deseo y la ansiedad de saber que les espera una nueva vida, se hinca en el suelo y sin esperar nada toma con la boca el miembro de su hermano mayor.  
Daiki dirige su mano extendida al cabello de su hermanito y comienza a bombear dentro de su boca. Mueve las caderas como lo hacía su padre, se excita aun más al ver su miembro salir y entrar en la boca de Taiga. Se miran a los ojos: hay deseo teñido de oscuridad, pero no tienen miedo porque ambos están atrapados en el mismo infierno.  
—Tócate —ordena el ojiazul y Kagami se masturba—. No te lo tragues —dice momentos antes de descargarse. Se agacha para besar a su hermano, saliva y semen pasan de una boca a otra al mismo tiempo que los dos se concentran en el hinchado miembro de Kagami hasta hacerlo llegar.  
Terminan de limpiarse sin decir una palabra. Kagami se dirige a la cocina y calienta la comida de la semana pasada que aún parece estar en buenas condiciones. Ambos cenan en la sala viendo la televisión. A veces se toquetean entre ellos, se besan o meten las manos dentro de la ropa contraria. Ya no hay límites.  
Se hincan en el sofá mirando hacia la entrada de la casa cuando escuchan un sonido de llaves abrir la puerta. Esperan. Varios ruidos de golpes después aparece una mujer tambaleándose.  
—Hola mamá —dice Taiga. Pero su madre no contesta, tiene la mirada perdida y las piernas temblorosas, intenta recargarse en una pequeña mesa y lo único que consigue es caerse, vomita en el suelo y deja de moverse, al poco tiempo se escuchan sus ronquidos.  
Taiga y Daiki la ignoran y siguen viendo la televisión, carcajean como los niños que son  
—Cariño, cariño, dame mi bolsa. —Kagami se levanta al escuchar la súplica de su madre, se acerca y la observa: descansa sobre su vómito con al rostro demacrado y oliendo a orines. Taiga toma la bolsa del suelo y esculca el contenido hasta encontrar la pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco—. Dámelo, Taiga, lo necesito —alza la mano.  
—¿Mamá, tú sabías que papá me tocó? —pregunta.  
—¡Dámelo!  
—Tú sabías que papá tocaba a Daiki —esta vez es una afirmación.  
—¡Claro que lo sabía! ¡Ese hijo de puta jamás me puso una mano encima, sólo te miraba a ti cómo si fueras su mayor tesoro! Y a aquel con ganas de metérsela —dice observando con desprecio a Aomine, aun sentado en el sofá.  
—No hiciste nada —comenta el pelirrojo abriendo la bolsa.  
—Te lo dije —dice el ojiazul dándoles la espalda y cambiando de canal.  
—Cariño, dámelo, por favor.  
Taiga esparce el polvo blanco en el rostro de su madre quien grita de la desesperación tratando de lamerlo sin importar que el polvo cayera también sobre su vómito.  
La dejan lloriqueando en la sala mientras Aomine se dirige a la cocina por un cuchillo y Kagami a su habitación por la almohada de su hermano mayor.

Abrazados en el sofá esperan que den las doce de la noche, el sonido de las campanadas no tarda en llegar.  
—Feliz cumpleaños, Daiki —felicita dándole un pequeño beso.  
El cumpleaños número doce de Aomine es un buen momento para comenzar una nueva vida.


End file.
